Raw Emotion
by Meva
Summary: Set during the series, takes place after "Kobol's last Gleaming, Part 1 and 2" Two friends comfort one another and emotions run hard and fast. It's LeeKara.


**Summary:** Set during the series, takes place after "Kobol's last Gleaming, Part 1 and 2" Two friends comfort one another and emotions run hard and fast 

**Pairing:** Lee/Kara

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 1,909

**Feedback:** I appreciate constructive criticism above all else

**Disclaimer:** Battlestar Galactica 2003 is the creation of Glen A. Larson and Ronald Moore. The characters in the story are the property of Glen A. Larson and Ronald Moore. Battlestar Galactica 2003 is copyright of the Sci Fi Channel. Battlestar Galactica is a trademark and copyright of Universal Studios. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained by this work.

**Note for Kelly:** I copied my story from my journal and it was about six AM at the time and I re-read it today so therefore I am very aware of the mistakes within the story itself and had already vowed to correct them. I also worked out that I did post it correctly but the program chose to intepret '" as no spaces hence the reason the words are so bunched up. And thanks for leaving comments about the story, really.

* * *

**RAW EMOTION**

The moment Kara Thrace had touched back down in the Galactica, she had heard the news about William and her world had come crashing down around her ears. She had spent thirty minutes trying to sort through the mess that her head had become. She could not believe that this was happening, how could Boomer do this? Had the rumours been true?

Of course, by the time she got to the Infirmary. The Commander had been patched up and given the all clear but somehow Kara knew that the damage had been done. She knew this the moment she looked up and caught Lee's eyes. They were ice cold and his jaw was visibly clenched. Blood stained his hands and his entire body shook, he was holding everything back,that much was clear.

She opened her mouth to form words but by the time she had managed to get the courage up to speak, Lee had gone. He had literally brushed past her and had set off at a brisk walk down the corridor. Now, the Pilot knew she was in no shape to go after Lee but she did it anyways. Her injuries sustained from her little 'outing' had mostly healed but some were still tender and she wouldn't be flying anytime soon but oddly enough, she just didn't care. All she cared about was the man who was walking away from her.

" Lee!" She called as she stalked after him. Her hands were curled into fists at her sides, her shoulders were tight and her green eyes were firmly focused on the back of Lee's head.

Lee released a breath and simply clenched his jaw as he ignored Kara. Fury did not even begin to describe how he felt towards her. How could she be so stupid? He upped his pace and was soon several strides ahead of Kara. He just wanted to leave her behind. He wanted to get to his quarters where he would be alone and it would be okay to break. It would be okay to cry because no-one would see him and he sure as hell did not want to share his pain with Kara. Not after everything. She could frak off for all he cared right now. Okay, so maybe that part was a lie but he needed it, he needed to hate her because the Gods only knew what else he felt for her.

He was being stubborn but did she expect anything less from Lee Adama of all people? Kara simply inhaled through her nose and picked up her own pace from a quick walk to an even quicker jog and she was soon within arm's reach. Her hand shot out to wrap around Lee's arm and a very sharp tug was given which spun him round to face her." Talk to me." She ground out between gritted teeth.

His expression was torn between anger and hurt and he simply leaned in to snarl." Why should I? You didn't give me that same privilege when you jumped halfway across the frakking Universe!" His words were quiet, almost hissed out which was a sure sign that he was pissed. The muscles in his neck and shoulders tensed as he stared down Kara before he snatched his arm back and turned to walk away again.

Kara growled under her breath and simply stood there, watching as Lee walked away from her." No frakking way." She said with a very definite shake of her head and she started following after him again. He was going to talk to her even if it killed her. They needed to clear the air; she needed to know that he didn't hate her for what she did. For some reason, she couldn't stand the thought of Lee hating her. She couldn't look him in the eye and know that he hated her, she just couldn't do it.

Lee was already at his quarters and had entered them. His shoulders slumped and his hands flexed as he started to let the stress go. His father was alive, he would survive but it didn't make seeing him that way any less difficult to deal with. He clenched his eyes shut and started to breathe deeply in a vain attempt to control the misery that swept over him like a tidal wave but just as he was about to let go completely, his door swung open and Kara's voice shouted." You are going to talk to me whether you like it or not!"

Kara was very aware that she was being insensitive to the guy who had nearly lost his father but sometimes the only way to get anything out of Lee was by making him angry. Something about the emotion ripped away his usual control and left him free to speak his mind. He was his most honest when he was angry and that was what she was going for. She needed that honesty.

" Just leave me alone, Kara..." His words pleaded with her to just go, he couldn't turn and look at her because he would lose what little control he had left. His emotions were so close to flooding over him, he did not want her to see that. She had no right. Not after her little stunt. She hadn't been here when his father had been shot twice and left to die. She should have been here.

Kara shook her head." No, I am not leaving until you and I straighten a few things out." Anger also had a way of making Starbuck act first and think later. She could see the tired way Lee held himself and could see the warning signs. She knew what was coming next but she would not let him push her away.

Lee growled, his despair now giving way to anger and he quickly turned to grab the collar of Kara's uniform and used it to force her back into the wall. Their bodies molded together as he pressed closer until there was barely an inch between them." Frak off." He hissed, his white teeth had formed a tight shield across his mouth. Blue eyes shook with tears and he refused to blink as blinking would make it fall and he wasn't ready to cry." Leave me alone." He repeated himself because sometimes, you had to do that with Kara.

Her expression softened briefly as she saw the tears in Lee's eyes." Lee.." She started to say his name but was abruptly silenced by the tightening of his hand around her collar. She could see the way his arm shook and she could almost feel his pain. It radiated off him and she desperately wanted to sooth it away. She was in some part responsible for it; she wanted to right her wrongs.

Lee's expression shifted, his lips pursed and his breathing became ragged. He was so close to sobbing and he just wished she would go, leave him to his pain. It was easier that way. He had no more words, he had only his actions and even those didn't seem to be strong enough. If only he had been a better son, if only he hadn't turned his back on his father. None of this would have happened. Guilt surged through him and a sudden gulp of air was taken which resulted in a heartrending sob.

Kara's heart seemed to break in two as she heard that sound and without really thinking,she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her." It's okay, Lee. It's okay." She muttered those words over and over and she only hoped that he would believe her. How many times had he held her after Zak's death? How many nights had he stayed awake to watch over her as she dreamed of Zak and woke screaming? Too many to count. This was okay because Kara wanted to be there for him like he had been there for her, time after time.

The young man's hand flexed around the collar of Starbuck's uniform and his forehead dropped to rest on her shoulder as her arms went around him. They were like a vice, trapping him but he didn't care. He didn't want to fight anymore; he just gave in and let everything out. His body shuddered as the sobs claimed him and sometime during the pain filled cries, his knees buckled and this pulled the two of them down to the flight deck. His hand released her collar and his arms encircled Kara's waist as his sobs only got louder until he couldn't hear anything else.

Starbuck had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying as she held Lee. As his hands curled around the material of her shirt she tightened her arms around him and started to mutter soft, reassuring words in his ear. Lee had always been a tower of strength, it was almost frightening to see him so weak but it was more than okay. He needed to do this and Kara was more than happy to be the one who helped him. Her hands started to roam over his back, moving in slow circles to soothe him and to assure him that she was there and she wasn't going anywhere.

Lee cried until his throat was raw and his eyes stung. Eventually his sobs ceased and all his body did was shake within Kara's arms. All he could taste was salt and the only thing he could feel was the sharp pounding in his head. His hands continued to grip at Kara, he needed the reassurance that she was there and she wasn't some figment of his imagination.

" I'm here, Lee." Kara spoke almost as if she could read his mind through his actions alone. Very slowly, she drew away to look at him and with that classic smirk of hers, she commented." Did you know you look like shit?"

He coughed out a laugh and lifted that bloodshot gaze of his to her face." I could say the same thing about you." He sniffed and scowled at the sound he made, it sounded so weak to him.

Kara rolled her eyes." You were always such a charmer." She pulled the sleeves of her uniform over her hands and moved the material to clean away the tears that remained on Lee's face. As she looked at him, her gaze turned worried." Are you okay?"

Lee shrugged his shoulders." I don't know." He started to move away but was stunned when Kara tightened her arms and wouldn't let go. That was interesting. He lifted confused blue eyes to her face. He was even more confused when he saw tears in her eyes." ..Kara?" He questioned. He shifted to a kneeling position and released his grip on her shirt.

" Don't let go.." Kara muttered as she shook her head. Her teeth snagged on her bottom lip and she appeared to be fighting against her own tears." Please just don't let go."

He simply did as she said; he put his arms back around her and pulled her close. She was so close; he could feel her warmth and smell her skin. He squeezed her and let his body relax into hers as she did the same with hers. And that's where they remained for several hours. Both on their knees just holding the other, neither broke away and neither one spoke.


End file.
